


Infinite

by missingstars89



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, lots o fluff, sort of smut :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingstars89/pseuds/missingstars89
Summary: Klaus and Caroline get ready to ring in the new year and fluff ensues.





	Infinite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dani_grl82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_grl82/gifts).



> Happy Holidays!! I hope you enjoy this even a little :) Wishing you very happy holidays and a wonderful new year!

Klaus sighs sleepily into his pillow and shifts onto his side, blindly reaching out but is surprised to feel only the cool sheets beside him instead of a certain blonde beauty he expected to find.

Furrowing his brows, he opens his eyes and sees the empty spot beside him where Caroline’s sleeping form should be lying instead.

For the past few days he’s gotten used to waking up alone in the mornings and although he didn’t like it, it wasn’t ever in the middle of the night like this.

He sits up but he doesn’t have long to wonder about her whereabouts when he hears the sounds coming from the kitchen.

He glances at the ancient clock in the room and takes note of the time before sitting up and throwing on the sweatpants she had carelessly discarded earlier when their hands had been busy wandering and undressing one another after he’d effectively distracted her from all of her planning, something he was certain his minions were more than grateful for after she’d spent the better part of the day ordering them around, making sure every decoration was precisely to her specifications, according to her carefully drawn out and color coded map which they’d all been given a copy of.

He remembers taking a moment to watch her from the balcony after his meeting with Marcel, watching her giving those orders and silencing some of his minions with a single glare. Even now he couldn’t stop the smile that spread on his lips thinking of it.

_A queen indeed._

Even Marcel had joked with the blonde on his way out that Klaus was starting to rub off on her something which had made him laugh, especially when she joked that maybe she was the one to rub off on his sire.

_If only she knew._

He makes his way down to the large kitchen where he now finds her working with a mixing bowl, a whole array of other ingredients and pastries spread out over the large marble counter that it’s hard to find an empty spot on it.

She doesn’t seem to notice him, so preoccupied with the bowl in front of her and it’s the first tell for Klaus that something is on her mind. She’s grown to be incredibly aware of her surroundings, so much so that even he has a hard time sneaking up on her.

He knows it has to do with the dinner with his family and the party they’re hosting right after the next evening to celebrate the New Year. He’s noticed she’s been more distracted than usual since they got back from their little Christmas retreat to one of his cabins in Switzerland. It was their first Christmas together as a couple and he’d set out to make it a memorable one for her but of course, as a major Christmas enthusiast herself, she wasn’t about to stand back and let him do all the work and romancing. It still amazed him, she still amazed him, but somewhere between bickering over literally cutting a tree down, playfully arguing and flirting while decorating said tree, exchanging sometimes playful and sometimes heated kisses between snowball fights or simply lounging around on the couch or in bed, wrapped up in each other, somehow during those 3 blissful weeks, she’d made an old holiday that had grown to be mundane at best for him, seem entirely new.

They’d both returned with matching goofy smiles that Marcel had laughed at, and couldn’t resist commenting to them both that they should go away together more often, giving them both a knowing look that had made Caroline blush even as she rolled her eyes at the other vampire.

But it seemed that Christmas glow was short lived for the blonde who almost immediately threw herself into the party planning and overseeing every single detail.

Not that he was entirely innocent. He’d done his fair share of micromanaging, even getting into _mostly_ playful arguments with the spirited blonde, but eventually everything had gotten done that needed to be and he’d thought that now they could relax. Preferably together.

But apparently he was wrong.

He quietly comes up behind her and wraps an arm around her waist, feeling her stiffen for a split second before he feels her relax and lean back into him when he moves the curtain of her hair and dips his head down, pressing a soft kiss to the crook of her neck and drawing out a soft sigh from the blonde.

“Craving a bit of a midnight snack, love?” he murmurs teasingly. “What’s all this?”

“I forgot I promised Marcel earlier that I’d have his favorite dessert for the dinner tomorrow or technically, tonight I guess, because _someone_ distracted me earlier,” she responds, shooting him a playful glare before turning back to her work. “I’m probably not going to have time to do it later because I have to finish overseeing the setup, make sure that all the food is delivered and that it’s right, that the dessert table is set up correctly, oversee everything with the band and make sure that somebody remembers to get your family from the airport-”

He can both hear and feel her getting more stressed out by the second so he drops another kiss along her neck and starts rubbing soothing circles through the thin material of her - _his_ \- shirt that she’d thrown on, and feels her lean back into his touch again.

“Sweetheart, you know that you don’t have to take care of this all on your own don’t you?”

“Yeah, I know that you have minions to take care of this sort of thing,” she snorts and he smiles against her skin.

“Yes, but I was actually referring to myself in this situation,” he smirks continuing to leave a trail of soft kisses along her jaw and down to her collar bone while one of his hands continues it’s soothing motion while the other dips under the hem of the shirt she’d long ago stolen, tracing along the soft skin he finds there, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake.

She hums in appreciation and tilts her head to the side to give him better access.

“I can oversee the last details of the setup for the party while you’re occupied with dinner and I already have people set to pick up my family,” he murmurs. “I’ve already delivered a copy of your meticulous map of the layout to the bakery and caterers so they’re aware of where everything goes, and I’ve ensured that the band will be here at 7:00 to give them plenty of time to set up before the first guests arrive.”

“Thank you,” she sighs, her breath hitching when the tips of his fingers reach her breasts start to tease her rosy nipples. “And FYI, I find you incredibly sexy when you go into planning mode like this.”

He chuckles and nips at the sensitive skin below her jaw.

“I know,” he smirks, cupping her breast before she has the chance to retort anything. “Now, you still seem a little stressed love. Perhaps I can help out with that too?”

“I bet you could,” she huffs out a laugh.

He grins but continues his ministrations, teasing her with his lips while his hand alternates between one breast and the other, leaving her aching and wanting for more, and he catalogues every little hitch in her breath, every soft moan.

As he dips his other hand beneath the waistband of her small shorts, he hums appreciatively against her skin when he finds she’s wearing nothing underneath.

“You’re very distracting you know,” she laughs a little breathlessly as he _very_ slowly traces along the soft and increasingly aching skin there while continuing his other ministrations.

“Am I?” he chuckles. “I was about to say the same about you, love.”

“You’re the one who’s distracting me while I’m trying to work,” she points out. “ _Both_ times tonight.”

“My apologies,” he smiles against her skin, sounding completely unrepentant.

He drags his lips up to the shell of her ear, sucking lightly on the lobe.

“I can stop if you want me to,” he murmurs huskily against her ear while he continues teasing the sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs. “Let you get back to work…”

When she doesn’t answer, he finally brings his hand to the aching flesh between her thighs, unable to help the groan that escapes him when he feels how wet she is and the sound of her soft whimper at the small contact is almost enough to make his control snap.

He’d felt himself start to harden for her as soon as he saw her standing in his henley, and by this point, he’s incredibly hard it’s almost painful, and by the way she bucks into his hand and her panted breathing, he can tell she’s as ready for him as he is for her but he needs to hear her say it.

“Caroline?” he says her name in a low voice as he begins a new trail with his lips down her jaw.

“What?” she asks breathlessly and maybe the sound is a touch frustrated as he evades touching her where she really wants.

“You never answered me, love,” he smirks, getting a touch too smug and he knows she’s going to make him pay for it later but he can’t help but think right now, it’s more than worth it as he continues teasing her as he cups her throbbing center.

When she bucks into his hand again with a soft moan and again doesn’t answer, he starts to withdraw his hand when her hand stops him, her fingers digging into his skin as she shakes her head and turns to glare at him.

“Don’t you dare stop.”

The fiery look in her eyes coupled with her words are what finally snap what little control he had around her to begin with, and he lets out a growl that almost sounds feral, crashing his lips to hers at the same time that he sinks two fingers into her, almost smiling at the cry that escapes her and that he readily swallows as his tongue delves past her lips and into her mouth. She easily meets him stroke for stroke and their kiss grows more frantic and almost desperate as she rides his fingers.

His other hand continues palming her breasts and tweaking her hardened nipples while he continues pumping his fingers in and out of her and he pushes her closer to that release she’s desperately seeking now, her fingernails biting into his skin strong enough that he thinks he smells blood and it draws out another groan of pleasure from him.

Deciding that he’s teased her enough, he curls his fingers to hit that aching bundle of nerves just perfectly and she moans into his mouth as she feels him deliciously rubbing against her clit.

He breaks the kiss to take in the vampire in his arms, always loving to see her when she’s in the throes of passion like this, and he knows she’s ready to let go.

“Come for me, my love,” he breathes against her swollen lips while his hands keep working her and push her to that edge.

He feels her grip around his arm tighten as she drops her head back against him with a loud cry that reverberates around the kitchen as her whole body shakes against him and it’s only his arms around her that keep her upright.

He drops a few light kisses along the column of her neck as she comes down from her high.

“Feeling better?” he asks and is rewarded with the sound of her laugh as she turns around to face him and he’s pleased to note the content and sated smile lighting up her face.

“Yes," she laughs again as she pecks his lips lightly before pulling back and looking down at the obvious bulge in his pants and then looking back at him with a quirked brow and he can see her eyes have grown a little darker. “Well, one of is. Perhaps we should take care of you too,” she adds with a sly grin.

He smirks and draws the tips of his fingers coated in her juices into his mouth, watching with a wicked smile as her eyes darken further and then he steals a quick kiss but pulls back before she can deepen it and smiles at her whine of protest.

“There will be time for that later,” he smirks, drawing soothing circles on the small of her back. “First, do you want to tell me what’s been on your mind?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been distracted and a little on edge this week since we got back…” he starts and feels her stiffen almost imperceptibly and it’s enough to confirm his suspicions. “What’s bothering you, Caroline? It’s not just the party is it?”

The whole week he had noticed that something was off but when he tried to approach her she had chalked it up to the party planning and while he suspected there was more to it, he decided he would wait for her to come to him with it, tried taking a page of her relationship book so to speak but now he was starting to grow concerned. Perhaps there was something he didn’t know about? Maybe she was no longer happy being here with him?

“Whatever you’re thinking right now, stop,” she says gently but firmly, cupping the side of his face to get him to look at her again and he wonders when he became so easy to read.

Or maybe it’s only her that can read him as easily as he can her.

“I’m happy. _You_ make me happy,” she assures him and he desperately searches her eyes for any sign of deception and almost breathes out in relief when he finds none. “I’m happier than I’ve been in a really long time actually…” 

Something about her tone makes him arch a brow but she doesn’t continue.

“And I’m sensing that’s a problem because?” he probes lightly.

“Because if my own history has taught me anything, it's that this is the time where the other shoe drops," she sighs, sounding almost defeated and it's so unlike her, it takes him by surprise. "This is the time where horrible things start to happen. It’s always when you have something to lose. And all I can keep thinking is what if someone shows up at the party tomorrow and blow us half to hell or what if at dinner tomorrow your family hates me-”

“Sweetheart, I think you’re forgetting that my family’s already met you.”

“Yes, but they don’t _know_ me,” she argues. “Not really. Rebekah would be the closest one and she wasn’t exactly president of the Caroline Forbes fanclub. And that’s kind of my point. The rest of your family knows _of_ me. They know I’m the baby vampire you fancied or whatever in Mystic Falls, they know I’m the girl you gave romantic drawings to and dresses that creepily fit her exact measurements,” she continues, ignoring the way he quirks a brow at that last statement but allows her to continue. “And they know me as the girl that could talk some sense into your melodramatic ass.”

He laughs at this last part and wants to argue but decides to close his mouth and let her finish instead.

“But they don’t know me as your girlfriend...partner…” she scrunches her nose. “Whatever label you want to call it, yet.”

He sighs and wraps his arms around her waist, tugging her close to him again, pressing a light kiss to her forehead before looking down at her and meeting her gaze.

“Caroline, I love that you care about all the little things, it’s one of your many skills that I’ve always admired, but in this case, I think you’re worried over nothing, love,” he starts, and he can see that she wants to argue but waits for him to continue. “My family may not have spent a lot of time with you, no, but that doesn’t mean they don’t know parts of you. They know you’re incredibly loyal. Strong. Smart. A leader. That you have excellent taste obviously,” he smirks and laughs when she swats his chest playfully before he grows more serious again. “They never would have called you to request your help if they didn’t trust you to a degree and that speaks more of what favor you have in my family’s eyes than you can fathom.”

He cups the side of her face and peers into those soft blue eyes he’s come to know better than his own.

“But most importantly, it doesn’t matter what my family thinks because _I_ know you and even when we were supposed to hate one other, I couldn’t stay away from you. Do you really think anything could keep me away now?” he grins. 

She shakes her head slightly with a small laugh and looks up at him in that way that makes him think he’ll do anything and give her everything if it means she’ll keep looking at him like that.

“My family knows what you mean to me and that I’m not going anywhere and that’s all that matters,” he assured her quietly, hoping to ease some of her fears. "I know you've lost more than enough people in your life but you don't have to worry about me. You won't lose me. I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart. I promise."

She smiles and leans into his touch.

“Good, because I find I kind of like having you around,” she tries to tease in an effort to lighten the heavy mood, before she says more seriously. “I’m not going anywhere either. I'm exactly where I want to be.”

He smiles at her small reassurance and at the fact that she seems more relaxed now.

“Well that’s also good love, because what’s a king without his queen?” he teases, laughing when she rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, nice try buddy. I’m still not calling you my king,” she smirks and he laughs again.

“Very well but perhaps calling me the best lover you’ve ever had might get a little long-”

He doesn’t get to finish when she’s playfully whacking his chest again.

“Not subtle enough hm?” he jokes. “Well then perhaps you might consider calling me-”

“Stop, just stop,” she laughs. “You’re seriously going from bad to worse.”

He grins, watching the bright smile on her face that he hasn’t seen enough of since they got back from the cabin and it’s like his fingers move on their own volition, tracing those soft lips he would know blind.

At her questioning look, he simply smiles.

“I love your smile,” he confesses unabashedly and is pleased to see the small blush that stains her cheeks.

“Maybe I should call you my cheesy hybrid instead?” she teases, leaning up to kiss his lips sweetly.

He rolls his eyes but can’t help but smile against her lips anyway.

“I don’t care what you call me love, as long as it means I’m yours.”

Despite their earlier confessions, his words still take them both by surprise.

He hadn’t meant to say that so bluntly and as she pulls back, he can’t bring himself to meet her gaze right away. 

He loves her, of course he does and she knows it. He’d made it clear with his “last love” declaration on the eve of her graduation all those years ago and he’d made it clear ever since she’d come back into his life that despite the years and all that they had changed, his feelings for her had not.

But he’d never referred to himself as _hers_ , even though he knows it’s true. Knows that he’s been hers for far longer than he’d care to admit and even though she’s assured him she’s happy with him and is not going anywhere, there’s still this damn fear that one day she'll decide that this is all too much and he hopes he hasn’t scared her with his foolish words just now but before he has the chance to say anything, he feels her wrap her arms around his neck just then and he looks down at her and finds her looking at him with a soft but warm smile on her face.

“You are mine," she agrees quietly, her gaze never wavering from his and he can see the truth in her eyes, that she's accepted this truth and she's not frightened by it. "And it goes both ways you know? I’m yours too."

He feels his breath still and it's a thousand years of insecurities that come raging at him full force, making him question this is real. 

She must read something on his face because she arches a brow and her smile grows a little wider.

"Does that seriously surprise you? I've been yours for a long time now, Klaus," she says, and he sees the hint of color that stains her cheeks in that moment. "I have been for longer than I could admit even to myself.”

He kisses her then, and it’s not soft or gentle. It’s fiery and hungry, the wolf in him needing to claim her after such a confession and as he drops his hands to her thighs and lifts her up, she readily wraps her legs around his waist and allows him to carry her back to their bed where they stay the rest of the night and well into the morning.

xxx

The dinner goes surprisingly well, or rather, as well as any Mikaelson family gathering can go. No one ends up dead nor is any blood spilled despite various threats throughout the four courses and even desert. Perhaps the small success has something to do with the whispered threats he’d given his family before they’d arrived to be on their best behavior during this dinner that Caroline had worked so hard on, but it was all well worth it.

And it turns out he was right -as he usually was he thought to himself with a smirk- and Caroline had nothing to worry about when it came to his family. In fact, he was starting to suspect that soon enough, his family would like her better than they liked him. Even Rebekah.

The party also goes off without a hitch (he may have posted extra men to keep guard to ensure this) and while he and Caroline share several dances together, at some point she leaves him to catch up with her friend Bonnie when the latter shows up and as the night progresses, they both get caught up with other friends and acquaintances but their eyes never stray too far from each other for too long and even across the room, they share secret smiles that are full of promises of all that's to come when they're alone and having their own little celebration to ring in the new year.

At some point, he catches sight of her dancing with Marcel, laughing at something his son was saying to her and his fingers itch to capture her as she was in that moment. To capture this small little bit of infinity, commit it to paper forever.

The night wears on and the hands on the large clock have now inched close to that midnight hour and everyone is pairing up for that highly anticipated midnight kiss and he works his way through the crowd, looking for her.

He rolls his eyes bemusedly when he sees Kol flirting with the Bennett witch and he’s both surprised and amused to see that the girl is not exactly rebuffing his brother's so called attempts at being charming. He smirks to himself, wondering how his dear Caroline will take this latest development.

He finally finds her on the balcony in a private part of the house, overlooking the city.

She stands there alone, looking down at the city below her, the light wind softly blowing the skirt of her midnight blue gown that matches the jeweled mask she’s wearing. She looks so serene, he almost doesn’t want to disturb her but she looks up in his direction just then, and the way her face lights up when she sees him could bring down entire cities to their knees. It would certainly be enough to bring _him_ down to his knees.

He’s helpless to return her smile and take the hand she’s reached out to him. He tugs on their clasped hands and pulls her close against him, exactly where he can picture her for the rest of his existence.

_And we are infinite._

“I’m told this is the part of the evening where we’re to find a partner for that coveted midnight kiss,” he smirks, lightly pushing back some hair out of her face that’s escaped the bun she had styled it in.

“So you thought you’d come find me huh?” she teases and he smiles at how bright and happy she looks.

“Always, love,” he grins but it's not just a statement.

It's a promise and he watches as her smile grows at his words, at the meaning behind him and she gives him a small nod. 

“Well then, I suppose I can accept,” she says teasingly. “On one condition.”

He arches a brow and waits for her to continue.

“You have to agree to be my morning kiss too.”

He laughs and brings up his hand to remove the mask she’s wearing, giving him an unobstructed view of her beautiful face.

“Is that so?" he smiles and he swears he's never known such happiness as this. Never knew this type of happiness was possible before her.

_Because of you, Caroline. All because of you._

"I accept your terms my love, but I should warn you, I am an overachiever and go far and beyond the minimum requirements,” he teases. “So it wouldn’t just be tomorrow morning, but the one after that, and the next one after that... indefinitely. And it won’t always be _just_ a morning kiss,” he adds with a sly smirk.

“Oh really?” she tries to ask seriously, her eyes shining brightly with happiness. “Those are big words Mr. Mikaelson. I look forward to seeing you back them up.”

He grins and cups the side of her face.

“I’ll take that as a challenge.”

She laughs and the sounds of the crowds below starting the countdown to the new year carry through the cool night air.

“Good,” she smiles as she brings up a hand to place it over his. clasping their hands together, intertwining their fingers as her beautiful blue eyes peer into his own.

The clock strikes midnight and the city all around them erupts in loud bursts of cheers and the sky lights up with fireworks but neither one seems to notice.

He lowers his head and captures her lips in a kiss full of bliss and promise for a future that will always see them together.

No matter the challenges. No matter the roadblocks or struggles. No matter how many new year's countdowns they live through or where in the world they live them, that would never change.

Cities and enemies alike would rise and fall and together, they would walk amongst the ruins and they would walk through the cities that would rise after, and their love would be talked about in the different corners of the supernatural world, both by ally and foe, and it would be dubbed by some as one for the ages. As endless, by others. 

Yes, no matter the time that passes, every final countdown to a new year is a witness to the ageless couple together and their love they share. 

A love, that some would say, defines the infinite...


End file.
